The objectives of this study were to determine whether veins subjected to barotrauma in situ undergo lipid uptake and morphologic changes to the same extent as veins grafted into the arterial circulation. These data demonstrate that barotrauma alone does not cause veins that remain in the venous system to undergo the lipid uptake or morphologic changes that occur in veins grafted into the arterial circulation in nonhuman primates.